A Stupid Thing We do For Love
by Cerika13
Summary: So there's this guy that I met in Facebook and somehow, I fall in love with him. Then I became his boyfriend. But I didn't that he will just cheat on me. But still, I love him very deeply. Even if death do us apart. One-shot Sora x Riku.


Yo! Writing a new story here. Well slight yaoi(though I hate Yaoi) as you might have notice the summary and the main characters. Wanna know how I made this story? Finish reading this then I tell you. Again, I have grammar problems so I really need a beta readers for this.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWM THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS NOR THIS STORY. THIS IS DEDICATED TO THEM.**

Anyways Read!. . .

(The easy way to understand this story is when you have a Facebook account. . .I think. If you still don't understand, PM me cuz I didn't understood what I wrote XD)

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Stupid Thing We do for Love<strong>_

_**Sora x Riku**_

_**One ~ Shot**_

_Just like what marriage says,_  
><em>"Till Death do us apart"<em>

_May 2011_

Okay, I've been using Facebook for like 4 hours. Well that's too much. Good thing I didn't get any headaches. Or something might happen. Anyways, I checked out my profile.

(profile picture) **Sora Hikari  
>Friends(1203)<strong>  
><strong>Went to Destiny High. Knows English, Japan. From Destiny Island. Single.<strong>

Of course, I'm 15 and single. Although, girls tried to hit on me. Really. Girls say I'm really cute and adorable. Cuz of my spiky brunette hair and azure eyes. Even my best friend says that. Not to mention, some guys at my school says I act and look like a girl. Oh hell, I do. I like cute guys but I don't care. Okay I admit. I'm gay. So, I don't even care if you call me a gay. I mean there are lots of gays around here other than me. Don't tell me I'm wrong. Seriously, I do believe in this qoute I found on Facebook:

**"Before, not all males are handsome. Now, not all handsome are males."**

Get what I mean? So anyways, I thought of looking at my chatbox to see who's online. There, I saw my best friend and childhood friend, Kairi Nagai (the one I mentioned earlier). Kairi is one of my most trustest friend ever. Really, you should at least meet her once. Anyways, back to reality, maybe I should pm her.

**Sora:**Hey Kairi! watcha doin?  
><em>Kairi is typing...<em>  
><strong>Kairi:<strong>Hey Sor-Sor! Nothin, Im just lookin at dis profile of a cute guy somewhere from Twilight Town.

Cute guy huh? I'm thinking of something. Told you I was gay.

**Sora:**What's his name? Imma check it out.  
><strong>Kairi:<strong> u checkin him out? LOL XD  
><strong>Sora:<strong> duh! :P so, what's his name?  
><strong>Kairi:<strong> his profile name is Riku Katsumata  
><strong>Sora:<strong>Okay, I'm checking him out XDD

I clicked on the Search box and typed out his name. There, I found him and clicked on it. I saw his profile picture first(which is what we always do, duh). He is kinda tall. He was leaning on a wall outdoors. I couldn't see his face because he was viewing the spectacular sunset on the background. Hm, his hair is silver? Is he old? Oh wait, nevermind. That's probably his hair color, I think. Looking at his pictures, I saw lots of albums here, maybe I clicked the Profile Picture Albums. There, I could see him perfectly, hmm. . . emerald eyes, lustful lips, perfect smile, long silver hair. . . No wonder he's so cute. I better go tell Kairi about this. Click on the chatbox and pm'ed Kairi.

**Sora:**Kai~~ he's so cute ^_^  
><em>Kairi is typing . . .<em>  
><strong>Kairi:<strong> Told ya~~~ You should totally get his number!  
><strong>Sora:<strong> How?  
><strong>Kairi:<strong> Ask him! duh!  
><strong>Sora:<strong> . . . OK!

I thought of checking his info, mostly Facebook users write their numbers on their info. Like me. I clicked on his info.

**Riku Katsumata  
><strong>****2536 Friends(102 mutual friends)  
>Went to Twilight Town. Knows English, Japan. Goes to Twilight Academy. Today is his birthday. Single.<strong>**

No number here. But single huh? How the hell does my 102 friends knows him? And today is his birthday? Oh my gosh, maybe I should greet him. I clicked on the Add Friend box. Hope he's online. While waiting, I decided to look on his other albums. After 2 minutes, I got a notification saying:

**Riku Katsumata accepted your friend request.**

Yes! I should go and pm him.

**Sora:** Hi! :DDD_  
>Riku is typing . . .<em>  
><strong>Riku:<strong>uh, hi...  
><strong>Sora:<strong> so how are you?  
><strong>Riku:<strong> do i know you?  
><strong>Sora:<strong> me? i dont think so but i really wanna talk to you ^_^  
><strong>Riku:<strong> well im busy right now  
><strong>Sora:<strong> oh please! i got cookies on the dark side for your birthday~~ :))  
><strong>Riku:.<strong> . . . . . heres my #

Yes! Oh god! I love myself! It's pretty easy being me.

* * *

><p><em>June 2011<em>

Okay, it's been like a month since the first time I met Riku Katsumata. Well, after getting his number, I've been recently texting him. Or, I've been texting him everyday! Seriously, all I think about is him. And everytime I'm on Facebook, I would randomly post something on my wall that's relating to him! Just like this:

**Oh god I couldn't sleep well last night! I was so busy texting Riku all night!*******_Sigh*_****

God am I in love with him? Maybe. But I do have this feeling about him. Although we haven't meet in person. I wish we would meet one day. Anyways, I log in to Facebook, then came a notification saying that Riku posted on my wall so I checked it out.

**I wish we were together right now. I'm so sick in this place without you.  
><strong>_23 hours ago_

Oh. My. Gosh. Is this real? I clicked 'Like'(though I wish it was 'Love'). I can't believe it. Wait a minute, does he mean that? That's when I finally knew, he was in love with me. Wow, I never thought he would say that. Does he really mean it? I asked him after somewhat five minutes.

As the result, he _did _mean it.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

**Sora Hikari went from being "single" to "in a relationship."**  
><strong>Riku Katsumata like this.<strong>

I have a boyfriend right now. Nobody can ever try to steal my Riku.

As few weeks passed, I've started to talk to Riku I also copy and paste some cheesy love quotes on Riku's wall. Sometimes when I show him some of my cool stuffs(like my PSP, Itouch, ) he'll ask me if I can borrow it. Of course I gave it away. I just want him to be happy. Though I can't help the fact that I have a boyfriend. Besides I've been recently listening to Bruno Mars's love songs just so I could think about Riku. And singing this song about him. Cause I'm in love okay? Do you even understand that?

Nobody can ever tear us apart. _Nobody. Not my Riku. _

That's why I posted this on my wall:

**So bored! Nah, I wanna sing ryt nao! Oh well. . .You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you definitely. Girl don't you know you can't escape from me. Ooh darling cuz you'll always be my baby. And we'lll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way you're never gonna escape from me, ooh darling cuz you always be my baby, love you Riku Katsumata!**

* * *

><p><em>September 2011<em>

Five months passed and I finally wrote this on Riku's wall.

**It's been my first time since I've become seriously in love with you. Until then, you were just using me. I really love you Riku but I know you are in love with someone else. It really hurts but I accept that fact that you don't love me anymore. No matter how much you love that person, you're still the one I always loved and think about.**

I didn't get any likes on this. Recently, he's never been talking to me on Facebook. I thought he was busy because of school or family or something when I realize that, a friend of his told me that he was with another girl. That shoot an arrow through my heart. All my life, I spent my time all about him. I neglect my school. I never talk to dad and mom. My whole life, I've spent my time about love when clearly, he doesn't love me. I wish I could turn back the time. After all, it was my fault why I looked up at his profile. It was my fault why I met him in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day. . .<em>

I created a banner on my profile. Written by me. Well, I screen-shot something that I posted on my wall and made it a profile banner. This is how it goes.

**I wish I hadn't met you. I was so happy before when I haven't met you. I mean, you're just making my life harder than before. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. But I still want you to be my friend you'll never forget. Just so you know, whenever you have a problem. . . just come to me. I will never, EVER leave you. I will always be there to hug you from the pain. To whisper in your ear and say, 'I'm always here for you, no matter how much you don't need me' T_T**

I really cried when I wrote this. You know, I've been thinking about something. I always think about going to some place where no one could ever find me. Like running away from my place just so I could be with Riku. I persuade him to meet me at Hollow Bastion, somewhere far away from here. It only takes a train to reach there.

He agreed to meet me on Twilight Town Station.

I told Kairi the same thing at school.

"What do you mean running away?" she said.

"You know, I always wanted to run away from here. I wanna go to some places with Riku!"

"But didn't you guys break up?"

"No. . .he's in love with someone else."

"Oh. . . but, why do you wanna be with him even though he doesn't love you anymore?"

"Cuz we're gonna meet one day. I'll look at his eyes and dare him to tell the truth that he's in love with somebody else. If he really is in love with somebody else, then I'm going on my own. If he doesn't, then we'll both go."

"I don't understand what you're talking about Sora."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

**A boy wrote a letter to his mother, that me, Sora Hikari wrote. True story actually.**

**Dear mom,**

**I'm sorry to say this but I have to go with my bf mom. I know that I'm only 15 and he is 16 but I don't care mom. Because I love him very much. Mom, don't worry about me. I can survive on my own. I'll be living with Riku. I have enough money. I even sold my dog in order for us to live. Please don't be sad. I really love you mom. It's just that. . .I wanna be with Riku. Please accept this. Sorry mom. I love you. . . and dad too. :x**

I posted that status on my wall. I really feel sorry for my parents. I didn't even bother telling them where I'm going. But,

I'm ready to live on my own with _Riku._

* * *

><p><em>September 18 2011<em>

**Hey guys! Sorry to say this but I'm not gonna open my Facebook account any longer. I don't know how will I survive. I'm gonna bring my laptop cause I'm going to someplace else. It's really sad. Thank you Kairi for being a good friend to me. I would never forget you. Sigh. This is Sora Hikari now signing off.**

* * *

><p><em>September 20 2011<em>

I packed my laptop and grab some of my pocket money. I also brought something that I'm not telling you guys. You know that status I posted on my wall a week ago? I really wrote it. I thought of leaving it inside the house so mom and dad could see it. I just hope the accept it. Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this. But I just wanna be with Riku. I guess it's intense love for me. So, packing my stuffs, I look at my room one last time before I set off. Until I closed my bedroom door. I guess I'm not going back there anymore. I might take a bus and a train to reach to Twilight Town.

I just hope he'll come with me.

* * *

><p><em>At Twilight Town Station<em>

As the train stopped at Twilight Town Station, I looked around hoping to find Riku. Till I saw him standing from a long distance. His face is so. . .mysterious. Even his emerald eyes too. So majestic.

His silver hair was indeed long but it's glossy hair was so unique. Wow, I'm lucky to be his ex-boyfriend. He look around the station till he caught my eye. Eye to eye contact. I walk towards him. When I reached to him,(wow he's tall)he looked at me emotionless. We both didn't talk for a minute but I blurted in.

"Riku. . .Katsumata?"

"Sora. . .Hikari?" you guys should be squealing right now.

"I guess we meet." Riku said.

"Yeah." I said. Don't know what to say right now. I'm gonna stop talking to my mind right now.

"Why do you wanna meet me?"

"Well why did you accept my offer?"

"Just to kill time on Mondays. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"No classes. Some teacher's seminar. And why do you wanna run away?" I forgot to mention that I told him about me running away. He asked why so I persuade him to meet me here so he could know the answer.

"That. . .is why I am here. I wanna ask you something." I took a deep breath before I answer.

"Riku, tell me. . . who do you love the most? Is it me? Or the other one?" based on his expression, unreadable. But it took him a long time to answer.

"Sora. . . please is this a jok-"

"Answer me."

". . .It's the other person." I knew it. I felt my heart shattered to peices. He didn't love me at all.

"Look Sora, you're a good friend. I bet some guys will love you. Unlike me, I'm not gay. I'm a guy, Sora. And you're a guy too. You just have to accept it." he said. God I think my tears are starting to fall right now.

"And, I know I hadn't been a kind of boyfriend you ever loved. I know I've been taking some stuffs that's not from me but from yours. So, please, go home and I'll give your stuff back. I really don't wanna tell any lies from you." he continued. His last sentence somehow gave me the power to say something to him.

"What do you mean lies? Have you been lying to me the whole time?" I asked on an angry tone. He sighed before he answered.

"Yes, I'm a liar. Haven't you notice? Ever since I first chatted with you, I thought to myself 'I really think this guy is a gullible type of person' so that's why I gave you my number. And when I texted you or chatted with you, it's all full of lies. For instance, when I said I was the Top in my class," he smirked before he continued. " Boy, I was the 7th. And when I said I was rich, I actually wasn't. I'm just average. Even when I say 'I love you', I don't really mean it. I actually don't mean it. I thought you know that I'm a liar. Don't you notice it? Well, I guess that plan of pretending to be your boyfriend did work out pretty well. . .till it turn out badly. I guess I was terrified that my friend told you I had a girlfriend. I never even thought you were gonna figure it out. So do whatever you want. I'm sorry for using you instead of showing my feelings right in front of you. You could hurt me or even say anything inappropriate. I'm used to it." he said. There was no empathy on his voice.

No wonder he was just using me. Not only cheating, but he was just _using_ me. Tears were already pouring down to my cheeks. Of all those things, why did I even met him? Why did I chatted him in the first place? It was my fault, right? I was the reason why I started this. And there's nothing I can do about it.

But wait, why am I here for? I came here to ask something to him. I wrote the letter to mom and dad just to go here. I told Kairi about this. And now, I'm going to ask him whether he wants it or not. Gripping my laptop(and sniffing too), I'm going to show out the thing I said a while ago that I'm not telling you guys.

"Riku, tell me, do you still wanna be with me. . . or not?" I said slowly, I withdraw the thing(I'm calling it the thing for now until you recognize what it is) and pointed at his head. His face was horrified by (allright, I'm gonna say it right now) the calibur pistol I brought.

You might be wondering how I got the gun. It's from my dad who was a policeman.

"Sora. . .why are you bringing that. . .?" in his tone, he was terrified by the pistol.

"Answer me!" I shouted, ignoring those people who looked at us.

"Sora. . .I. . .I. . ."

**BANG!**

With the pull of the trigger, he fell from the ground. No movement. Just there on the ground. With blood spreading out. One thing I know for sure that...

He is _dead_. And it's because of _me._

I killed him with my own bare hands.

So now, I lost the love of my life. I lost everything. All it's left is me. Flashes of images in my head shown all the times I talked to him and told him 'I love you very much'.

I cried hard. As if my tears won't stop flowing. I lost him. I intended to kill him. I guess there is only one more thing to do. I pointed the gun onto my head and muttered,

"**Till Death do us apart, I will be with you.I will never leave you**." and just a pull of the trigger.

**BANG!**

* * *

><p><em>One hour later<em>

**BREAKING NEWS REPORT: There has been a shooting incident here in Twilight Town Station. It has been identified that the two victims were teenage boys. A 15 year old and a 16 year old. As we had heard, this two were a couple who happens to be in a love triangle. The 16 year old boy, name Riku Katsumata has been allegedly dating a girl and using the 15 year old boy who brought a calibur pistol named Sora Hikari. Hikari shot Katsumata in the head and shot himself too. In this image, we can see on the ground, Hikari hugging Katsumata. They were taken to Twilight Town Hospital but when they reach it there, it has been confirmed that they are already brain-dead. Parents of Sora Hikari did not know that he was going some place far away from their hometown, which is Destiny Islands.**

**The question is, why did Hikari killed Katsumata? Mrs. Hikari stated that his son(Sora) has a mental disorder. (Doctors are still researching for that in the meantime.) It was probably the reason why he did it. The pistol calibur came from his father, Mr. Hikari who works as a policeman of Destiny Islands.**

**This all happen because of one internet website: Facebook. It has stated that they met on Facebook. Hikari happens to be infatuated by Katsumata. It happens to be an intense love. They have been in a relationship for almost 5 months. They agreed to meet here in Twilight Town, Katsumata's hometown where the incident happen. The two parents are grieving by the death of their own only-child. We shall give our sorrows to these two teenagers.**

**This is Aqua Hinata, reporting.**

* * *

><p>. . .and Review! :DD<p>

Okay! I'm done! So, comments, suggestions, positive criticsm please!

Like I said, I'm gonna tell you about the story.  
>Okay so the story happens to be based on true events. It's true, it happened on September 20. If you don't believe me, go to "SM PAMPANGA SHOOTING INCIDENT" on YouTube. Unfortunately, you can't understand their language cause it's in Tagalog (or Philippine language). So everything I wrote (except the characters) are real. Really sad actually. Let's hope they may rest in peace.<p>

* * *

><p><span>How did Sora hugged Riku?<span>

_As the bullet went inside my brain, I felt numb. I couldn't think easily. The bullet did hurt. It's like thousands of knives stabbing you to death. My vision is getting blurry. It's impossible to see things with a blur._

_Wait, how can I think when the bullet went through my head? Was that possible?_

_Somehow, I manage to control my feet. I raised it up although I couldn't see it but I can feel it. It was moving indeed. I could even feel my legs. It is amazing why I can still move. But I felt a little weak and fragile. I could feel my heart beat rapidly._

_Though my hands are on the floor, I felt a rough fabric when I realize it was from Riku's. As I felt it, I crawled at him, though my vision is a blur. As I felt his torso, I wrapped my arms around it. And laid my head on his back._

_And somehow, I felt like the angels are taking me with him._

_It felt so good to live in heaven. . ._

_Just like what marriage says,_  
><em>Till Death do us apart<em>

* * *

><p><em>LOL!<em> Just a bonus ending XD Anyways Reveiw please! I got cookies!


End file.
